As real as rain
by Xhang Yun
Summary: Tenchi leaves on a snowy day to go to Osaka, but just who is he going to visit? Ryoko is ditermined to find out.
1. Default Chapter

As real as Rain – Chapter one: So that's how it works

As real as Rain – Chapter one: So that's how it works? 

That feeling was back. Not one like that of impending doom or of someone watching me, no, nothing like that. It was the feeling that no matter how messed up everything seemed and no matter how much I thought the wrongs would not be righted… that they would. A feeling that I would still come out on top and I would still get what I wanted. Maybe that's the feeling that kept me alive all that time. Or maybe it's the one that allowed me to break down in front of Tenchi like I did. Either way, I was damned if I planned to get rid of it any time soon.

I guess you're probably wondering what happened, huh? What could possibly put little Miss Ryoko, everyone's favorite alien, in such a state of despair? Hn, now that's a story you'll have to hear for yourself… 

-----

"It's snowing." Sasami was saying as she shoved her perky little face into my sleep ridden one. I was not really taking in any of what she said – instead I was thinking about I dream that I had had the previous night that I would rather not share the contents of. Tenchi's voice was what brought me back to reality.

"I'm going out now." He had just announced. Everyone was waving half-heartedly when I looked up and saw him standing by the door. "I won't be back until late. I hope that's alright, don't bother waiting up for me with dinner… I'm going to eat while I'm out."

I blinked a few times, trying to take into account what I had just heard. _Out late? _I sat up wearily and narrowed my eyes at Tenchi. "Just where're you going without us, anyway, huh?" I demanded shifting my glance downward to the crumpled paper he held in his hand. _Directions to get someplace? _I would have walked over and latched myself onto his arm, but I was too busy trying to block out the thoughts of what bored people did on cold days.

"I was going to go into town and visit an old friend." He told me as he shifted position nervously under my steady watch. He knew I was not about to buy his lame ass excuse for a story and I could tell he was wondering just how much I was going to read into the situation. Tenchi placed a hand on the doorknob and looked over his shoulder at me. "That… is alright, isn't it?" 

__

Maybe I should just let him go… Ayeka doesn't seem to be thinking what I'm thinking and- I nodded. "Sure, you can go." Then I flopped back down on the couch and waved a hand passively in the air. "You're probably going someplace boring and uneventful anyway (I could hear his jacket rustle as he moved nervously at this statement), don't worry, we trust you, Tenchi." – _if I let him go out, I can follow him and see where exactly he planned to go. _

I heard a relieved sigh escape Tenchi's lips as he fumbled for the doorknob. I turned my head towards the television and pretended to be interested in the cooking show Kiyone was watching – "_Be sure you carefully gut the fist" _The man on the television was saying – but I was really just staring right through it… still thinking. _And if he finds me following him and he happens to be with his secret girlfriend or something… I can turn all the girls at the house against him… but that would probably just make him mad._

As I heard Tenchi slip out the door, I rolled sideways off the couch, catching myself in mid air and disappearing before anyone could ask where I was going. I Immeaditly appeared outside the door Tenchi had just gone from, nearly up to my knees in snow. _Flaw on my part. _I thought bitterly. _It's cold and I don't have a jacket. _I decided - actually KNEW – I was going to live, though. _Lucky for me though… _I allowed a grin to spread across my face as I watched Tenchi trudging through the snow trying to get to the car… which I knew, was not going to work. _I can float and he can't. Ha. _

Eventually Tenchi made it to the car and began his long, relentless battle against the car door in the two foot deep snow. He quickly realized the car door was not going to open and did a thing I had never seen Tenchi do to anything (besides when he slapped me, of course)… he kicked the car door and left a dent in it, then muttered a few curse words to himself. _Maybe I'll end up seeing a side of Tenchi I didn't even know existed… but is that really what I want? _

I nodded and began to float up the road after Tenchi whom I guessed was headed to the nearest town… and the train station. _Of course that's what I want… _My thoughts forced me to pause for a moment. _Or is it really? _That's when he caught me off guard. Tenchi turned and his eyes met mine. But unlike what I expected him to do, which was scold me - or kick me and curse - he grinned and waved at me. "Ryoko, would you like to come join me?" 

I nodded and was at Tenchi's side in three seconds flat (literally). Soon we where walking - well, him walking, me floating - through the snow towards town. 

---

After about fifteen minutes I began to come under the impression that Tenchi was lost in thought since he did not say anything to me. I turned to look at him as I floated along like a demonic specter on that freezing winter day. His eyes where clouded and had a far away look in them; the deep snow and cold temperature did not seem to be bothering him at all. But he looked so peaceful like that.

Normally which Tenchi looking so peaceful even I would not have disturbed the tranquility, but the silence was unsettling. "Tenchi," I managed to mutter. "Where are we going anyway?" 

He gestured towards the train station up ahead with a swing of his neck. "Up there, the train station." 

"Yeah, I sort've figured." I told him, dropping out of the air to trudge alongside him through the snow. "But why're you getting on a train… what town are you going to?" 

"Osaka." Tenchi responded with absolutely no hesitation… at first I thought he was joking. I had not heard him speak of anyone in Osaka since I had come to live with him and it seemed totally unreasonable for him to travel in this kind of weather to a city far from (but not that far) from here. 

For a few more minutes we where silent. When we reached the train station he got two tickets for the next train into Osaka and sat down on a bench in the boarding platform. I did not crowd him like I normally would have. Instead I sat patiently, wondering why he was dragging me out to Osaka. _Well he isn't dragging you; you came voluntarily. _'

I was about ready to have worked up enough courage to ask him about the piece of paper and who he was going to go see in Osaka, but my thoughts where interrupted by the whistle of a train. 

Tenchi stood up off the bench and offered me his hand. _Gee… Tenchi sure is acting… well… peculiar… _I took it somewhat reluctantly and he pulled be off the bench. To my surprise he was still smiling as he walked towards the train, signaling for me to follow.   


"Come on, it's time to go see Kri." 


	2. Chapter two (the short one! e.e; )

A/N: Before I begin... I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW! It's toooooo  
short. Awww... well... well... well... you know how it is! I'm just so  
freaking lazy and my friends are mad at me and my mom is a bitch and  
I have to much homework and *pause for breath* my dad is trying  
to hypnotize my dog and ... and ... and, well, you know, you said it  
yourself!  
  
Right, right?  
  
I know I heard you say it!  
  
Come on go "Yeah, I know!"  
  
*quckly gets a hold of herself* Anyway, I just stopped speaking to ... oh...  
lets see.... him and him and her and her and her and that and it and her and him  
and it and them and her and him and him and her and her and her and... in other  
words I currently have no life (did I ever?). I'd love to speak to someone....  
  
*Hopeful look*....  
  
Anyone?....   
  
----  
  
As Real as Rain: Chapter Two  
  
----  
  
' I can't believe he isn't here yet,' I thought bitterly to myself. 'Just how long does  
it take for a person to get on a train anyway?' I turned on the couch to stare at   
the water stained ceiling of my flat. My arms instinctivly came up to rub my upper  
arms to try to get rid of the goose bumps. 'And it's so darn cold.'  
  
I allowed myself a grin as I sat up on the couch to direct my stare at the blank   
television screen. 'And you know what bored people do on cold days'  
  
Looking around my apartment, I realized just how plain of a place it really was.  
The entire thing was quite small, the walls a dull white, no decoration anywhere.  
All the furniture was made out of the same metallic grey metal as though I where  
soem robot programed to live in the exact same way where ever I was in my   
house. I always had a problem expressing myself and my feelings though; I never  
really could open up to anyone very well.   
  
My face shifted to the only thing that looked any diffrent from the still plants and  
grey tables in the other rooms. On the coffee table in between the couch and  
the television sat a single golden framed picture which stood out broadly from   
the regular metallic grey. I muttered as I stared into the eys of the boy in the   
picture, his dreamy brown eyes taking me in as I imagined the feel of his soft  
creamy skin, his wonderful cinnamon hair. "At least I found someone I can   
finally open up to." I muttered aloud to the silence of the room.  
  
The sound of my own voice was unsettling as it echoed off the lonely walls off   
the room. Turning and laying back down on the couch, I stared up at the ceiling   
once more. I was reminded of my own insecurity when I realized the fact that  
the boy might have changed over all these years. I had not seen him for so long  
that I barely remembered what his voice had sounded like before we had our  
phone conversation the day before. His voice had been marked by fatigue and  
he had seemed so exhausted. "He just needs a break from his life," I convinced  
myself. But then it occured to me that I did not even know what his life was   
like.   
  
The boy I had known was so carefree. I never could have imagined him to be  
bothered by anything. As I began to contemplate over what could possibly be  
the reason of his apparent depression, the doorbell rang.   
  
I smiled.  
  
"Tenchi is here."   
  
  



End file.
